


Animal Ship

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim didn't sign up for this shit, M/M, Poor Jim, crew is turned into animals, spock prime is amused, they are too cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When agreeing to be the Captain of the Enterprise, Jim was pretty sure he didn’t remember any protocols about what to do when the Command crew is turned into animals. Sadly this is just another day on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Ship

“Why does all this shit happen to me?” Jim Kirk groaned covering his eyes with his right palm. A purr answered him. 

“I don’t understand what you’re saying, I thought we went over this.” He looked down at the chocolate brown cat sitting on his knee, his eyes slightly pointy. Yes this was his first officer Spock. Yes he was aware he was a cat and yes he was also aware that he was beyond fucked. 

His leg was butted by an adorable baby wolf who glared up at Jim with a scowl. Yes that was Doctor McCoy, even as an animal he was scowling at Jim and from the growling and snarls he was assuming the good doctor was ranting at him.

Another animal noise drew his eye and he spotted a baby Roe Deer curled up on Chekov’s chair contently, yes the 17 year old was the cutest deer in the world and at the base of the chair a panda bear who seemed to be sleepily standing guard of the bridge and the fawn on the chair above. Yes this panda bear was Sulu and Jim directed his gaze to a brightly colored parrot who was perched on his command chair, chirping something about sandwiches so yes this one was Scotty. Miss Uhura on the other hand was a baby lioness who was glaring at Kirk strongly and making the only human in the room feel very nervous for his well-being. 

“I don’t know what happened, remember I was the only one NOT to beam down to the planet surface at the ‘request’ of you two.” Kirk pointed at the cat and baby wolf who growled in their throats. “So for once this is not my fault.” Jim finished smirking, but he yelped when McCoy bit his leg and Spock inserted his sharp claws into the Captain’s thigh. 

“Jesus! I never said I wasn’t going to help you, I was just saying this isn’t my fault! God damn.” He grumbled. He picked Spock up off his knee and placed him on the ground beside Uhura who purred and nuzzled the cat form of her boyfriend or whatever they were. McCoy trotted after Jim who went and sat at Uhura’s station and started to fiddle around with the knobs. Soon he went back to his seat and all the animals surrounded him in some fashion. Spock was settled on his shoulder; Scotty still behind him perched on the chair. McCoy and Uhura were sitting on either side of his legs. Sulu and Chekov who somehow got off his chair were lying on his feet.

“Hello Mr. Spock.” Jim said as the Ambassador face filled the view screen. 

“Hello Jim…So this is the situation that you spoke of?” He pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop laughter.

“Oh laugh it up old man.” Jim teased and the elder Spock did indeed laugh at his younger friend’s situation. Spock Cat tensed, digging his claws into Jim’s shoulders hissing.

“Ow Spock, cut it out!” Jim whined and Spock Cat released the claws from his Captain’s shoulder. “So please tell you came across something like this and you know how to fix it?” 

“Ah, I wish I could help you Jim, but this did not happen in my timeline, well not to my crew at least. It happened to another ship after first contact, from what I heard they were all back to normal within 24 hours.”

“So I have to put up with a command crew being animals for 24 hours and not let anyone else see them or else?” Jim asked shoulders slumping making Spock Cat meow as he dipped lower. 

“In an essence.” Spock Prime nodded.

“Oh goodie. Well thanks Old Man, I’ll see you in a few days for our weekly chess match.” 

“Good luck Jim.” Spock Prime gave the normal Vulcan greeting before the screen faded back to the starry space. 

“Well, looks like we are crashing in my quarters for the 24 hours.” Jim groaned. “I’ll carry the small ones, but the ones that are larger will have to run beside me. Try not to draw attention to us?” Jim pleaded as he scooped up Sulu and Chekov, Scotty perched on his other shoulder and Spock clung to his shirt’s fabric. “Alright my furry friends let’s move out!” Jim and his animal command crew were soon flying down the hall towards his room, he quickly punched in the code and ushered the wolf McCoy and Lioness Uhura into the room before following them in and locking the door before placing down the animals he was carry. “Well I think that went well… God I hope there isn’t any battle, how would I explain to the beta shift that the Alpha command team can’t come because they are furry little buggers?” 

Thankfully as they had left the bridge, the Beta shift came in, they were used to seeing weird stuff on transition so when they saw flashes of fur and command gold flying out of the bridge, they just shrugged it off. 

Jim sat on his bed and looked over the scene before him. Uhura was much to Jim’s amusement licking Spock’s fur, like she was trying to clean him and the cat had a look that only a Vulcan could manage; oh Jim was never going to let them live that down. Scotty was squawking at the reproducer for a sandwich but it didn’t understand what the bird wanted. Chekov had his head on Sulu’s furry Panda stomach, dozing and the panda was fast sleep. The bed dipped under new weight as McCoy Wolf settled beside Jim before dropping his wolfy head onto Jim’s lap, tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly as he looked up at Jim. Jim raised an eyebrow before scratching behind McCoy Wolf’s ear and his tail started to wag.

“That’s a good Bones.” Jim cooed smirking at the tame wolf in his lap. “God I never going to let you guys live this down, what I would do to record this.” Jim laughed before laying back on his bed, McCoy Wolf wiggled around so he was half laying on Jim, sniffing his neck before licking Jim’s cheek. 

“Aw gross Bones, hmm. Is there something that you want to tell me?” He teased and the McCoy wolf (he swore the wolf did this) rolled his eyes before dropping his head on Jim’s chest, eyes closing to sleep. 

“Yeah, yeah. Night guys.” Jim said to the room, he glanced to see Scotty had found a good perch on his desk, eyes closed. Uhura and Spock were curled around each other sleeping lightly and the other two hadn’t moved. “Never a dull day.” He grumbled before drifting off. 

 

Jim opened his eyes yawning wider than normal and he looked around the room to see a very NAKED but human Bones beside him fast asleep, he looked on the floor and saw all of the command crew were in the same places as the night before but now human and very naked. Jim started to laugh, but it didn’t sound right. He frowned and looked down at himself and nearly passed out again. 

He was a baby golden freaking retriever. 

He gave a soft howl nudging Bones with his nose and kept it up until the doctor woke up. He made eye contact with Jim before bursting out in laughter. Jim sat up on his hind legs and glared his doctor down.

“Down boy, I can fix this…Maybe, but on the bright side you make a cute dog.” Bones teased and Jim put his paws over his nose, covering his face. 

“Just another day huh?” Bones teased scratching behind Jim’s ear. 

‘Fuck my life. I didn’t sign up for this shit.’ Jim growled at Bones.

“Yeah, yeah don’t get all growly with me Fido.” Bones laughed. “Now come back to bed.” With that being said Bones pulled the Jim Dog back onto the bed and curled up into his fur. Well maybe being a dog wasn’t ALL-bad, Jim decided before sleep lulled him back.


End file.
